Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Eye tracking systems may include small cameras which can track motions of the human eye. Eye tracking has a variety of useful and interesting applications. For example, eye tracking can be deployed in Augmented Reality (AR) applications, as well as various medical and industrial applications. Eye tracking also has a variety of potential User Interface (UI) applications such as, for example, allowing a device user's gaze to control a selection pointer. A device user may gaze at a virtual object such as a file, press a button, then gaze at a destination location for the object and release the button to transfer the object. Eye tracking also presents opportunities to collect user interest and user activity information, e.g., to understand whether users have seen at an advertisement. These and other uses for eye tracking present numerous interesting possibilities. However, eye tracking technologies remain in a relatively early stage of development, and there are many challenges to address as eye tracking matures.